Sam's Perfect Christmas
by The Sleep Warrior
Summary: Alone for Christmas once again, Sam battles her rising feelings for her best friend. DxS fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first one-shot, so be brutally honest. And it's full of DxS fluff! Yay! Fluffy, like marshmallows. I like marshmallows! They're fluffety, they're puffety, 1 2 3 4, 5! Put some in your pocket for _secret_ _eating_! Hah, sorry. That's randomness for ya. So when you're all done reading this, tell me if I'm good at it or not, cuz I got more fluffiness lined up if this one works. R&R please! Flames will be ok, too. Oh, yeah, it's Christmassy. Just to let ya know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the movies listed here. Or Hershey's chocolates. Only the story itself. So no stealie.

And Italics are mostly thoughts, the only exception being the Christmas card from Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve, and Sam Manson was sitting in her window seat, sipping hot chocolate. She had her grandmother's blanket wrapped around her to keep out the coldness of the empty mansion. The only other person in the house was her grandmother, who was fast asleep downstairs in front of the fire. Her parent's had to rush off to New York for another business meeting, Tucker was in Florida, and Danny had family over.

Sighing, she pulled her knitted blanket closer and took another sip of her hot chocolate. It was snowing outside, the soft white flakes slowly spinning towards the earth. The roads were all deserted, and the street lights were dim. A hard crust had formed over the top of the snow, the footprints of the rabbits barely visible. Lights were on in every house up and down the street, and Sam could see most of the families gathered around their trees, the little kids begging for an early present, the parents laughing and smiling. She wished she could remember a Christmas where everyone was home, but all of her memories were filled with sadness and loneliness. She envied those kids who had great memories of Christmases with her parents. She always spent hers with her grandmother, since their servants were all gone and her parents always seemed to have some sort of meeting. Sure they called Christmas morning, but the calls were always filled with her mother nagging at her to wear some hideous, frilly dress and her father telling her to behave herself. She'd never really had a real Christmas.

Each year, Danny and Tucker would invite her over to their house for the holiday, but she always turned them down, saying she needed to stay home and take care of her grandmother. They never pushed the issue, but she knew they could tell that wasn't the whole truth. It's not like her grandmother was even awake much. She always spent her Christmases sleeping, leaving Sam to her own devices. Truth was, she didn't want to impose on their family time. They deserved to have what she couldn't sand she knew it would be awkward for her. They would all be exchanging their gifts, and she would be left out of it. Danny and Tucker would probably get her something, but it just didn't feel right to her. She preferred to stay at home, lonely and depressing as it was.

She downed the rest of her chocolate and got up to heat up some more water. She couldn't even remember how many she'd already had; she'd just refilled her cup whenever it got empty. As the water heated up in her personal microwave, Sam turned her thoughts to happier times. Like the last day of school for the semester. She and Danny had gone to the park and had a ghost-free snowball fight. Tucker had run home right after school so he could pack for his trip to Florida. They had been happy and carefree for the first time since Danny had gotten his powers 3 years ago. There were no ghosts trying to make his life miserable, Dash had already left for his extended vacation, and the park was deserted. Danny cheated a bit, using his intangibility, but he still let her hit him a few times. They had stayed out there for hours, just the two of them, not stopping until the sun went down. They finally collapsed next to each other, laughing and exhausted and worn out, and laid in the snow to watch the stars come out. When it was finally too cold to lie in the snow, Danny flew her home. She had watched him fly off towards his house, finally accepting the feelings that had been stirring inside of her for the past few months. He was everything she could ever ask for; he never judged people, and did his best to be the hero, even when the whole town hated him. The only thing stopping her was his obsession with _Paulina_.

"Shallow little wench!" she muttered. Just the thought of her made Sam tremble with hatred. She toyed with people and their emotions, always knowing exactly which button to push to set them off. Especially Sam. The microwave pinged, indicating her water was done heating up. She grabbed a packet of cocoa mix and dumped it into her steaming mug, stirring in the powdery goodness. She walked back to her window seat and looked out at the snowy world. Looking into the sky, she saw a familiar figure darting around in the air. Danny was apparently having a good Christmas. She wished she could say the same for herself. He seemed so happy and carefree up there, spinning and diving through the crisp clean air. He hadn't gotten much time lately to just have fun without someone or something trying to kill him. Sam smiled at his retreating figure, wishing she could be out there with him, enjoying the peace and silence of flying through the air. He always took her someplace beautiful; someplace he knew would make her happy. She just wished she had been brave enough to tell Danny the way she felt before he had left last Friday. Sighing, she grabbed her cup and sat down in front of her TV. She hoped a corny movie would help her forget her sadness. She opened the shelf labeled "Funny" and started flipping through the movies.

"Spaceballs, no, UHF, no, Ghostbusters, hah, no, Elf, not in a Christmassy mood, ugh, isn't there anything I can watch here!" she yelled. She was just about to give up when one of the movies caught her eye.

"Hmm, Robin Hood Men in Tights, that sounds good. I'll try this one." She stuck the movie in and went back to her couch, plopping down on the cushions and pulling the foot-rest out. She picked up the remote and pressed play. At first the utter randomness of the movie wiped away all of her thoughts and doubts, letting her laugh at the strangeness and complete stupidity of it. But by the time Robin was singing to Maid Marian behind a sheet on the clothes line, her thoughts were yet again on Danny. _I wish Danny would do that for me. She's so lucky to have the guy she likes like her back. Danny can only think of that stupid shallow idiot. I can't understand why he even likes her! Sure she's pretty, but there's gotta be more to a relationship than looks. Danny and I have been together since forever, and we are friends for who we are, not how much money we have or how good we look. Stupid Danny, he's so blind! Why can't he see what he's doing to me? _

Sam started crying, her wet salty tears falling unheeded into her mug. _He'll never think of me as anything but a friend, just someone to hang out with on weekends and after school. He'll marry some other girl, some pretty, shallow, everyday girl. And I'll have to just sit back and watch it. I'll be pushed out of his life, the second best. I'll be alone. _

Sobbing, Sam didn't notice the figure that entered her room. She just didn't care anymore. No one seemed to have room for her in their lives anymore. Tucker had Valerie, her parent's were never home, and her grandmother slept most of the time. She started when a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Sam?"

Whirling around, she saw the face she loved and hated the most.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. She turned back towards the movie and pulled her blanket closer.

"Nothing, really, it's just, uh, just the movie! Yeah, I'm crying at the movie," she lied, wiping her face with her blanket. She frowned at the smeared makeup on the blanket. Danny gave her a funny look and walked around to the other side of the couch. Sitting down next to her, he confronted her again.

"Come on, Sam, it's one of Mel Brooks' movies, it's not going to make you cry. Especially Robin Hood. And you weren't even watching the movie. I _was_ standing there for a few minutes." He turned her towards him. "Sam…"

She sighed and turned back to the movie.

"Well, it's just that—that—he—you—" she couldn't get her words out. Instead, she started crying again. Danny pulled her into his embrace, making her cry even harder. _Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see that he's tearing me apart inside? I wish I could stay like this forever. Just him and me. _

Danny started stroking her hair.

"Shh, Sam, it's going to be alright. It'll be alright, I'll make sure of it. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I promise," he said. Sam wondered if he would, if he could keep that promise.

Danny reached around and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Here, maybe this will make you feel better," he softly said. "Merry Christmas, Sam." She sat up and took the box. It wasn't too big, and the black and purple paper shone and sparkled when she moved it. Opening it up, Sam gasped at what she saw—the biggest Hershey's kiss she had ever seen.

"That is a lot of chocolate" she said. She turned to Danny and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much! Hah, just what I needed, more chocolate. You want some?" she asked. Danny shook his head.

"Um, there's a note, too, Sam. But you don't have to do anything about it, or anything. If you don't want to, that is. I'd understand." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to her. She took it and started to ask him a question.

"Danny, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Open it and you'll find out." He blushed as she started to open the envelope. Ignoring his discomfort, she pulled out the card inside. On the cover were two little kittens sleeping together in a Christmas basket. Opening it up, she saw a note written in his familiar shaky handwriting.

_Merry Christmas Sam! _

_I hope you have a great Christmas this year, even though your parents aren't here and you're kinda all alone. And I hope you like your chocolate. It's the dark kind, your favorite. _

_But if you want, you can have a real kiss instead of a chocolate one. _

Sam gasped and dropped the card into her lap. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Picking up the card, she re-read it. Danny got up from the couch and started stuttering.

"I'll understand if you only want the chocolate one, Sam, but I had to tell you. It's ok if you don't feel the same, though, I'll just go home and we can forget this ever happened. You—we can—" Sam cut him off.

"Danny, wait! Don't go yet. You—you haven't given me the rest of my Christmas present yet." Danny turned back to the couch where Sam was sitting.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No, why would I be mad for you telling me the truth?" she asked.

"I just didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you. I was afraid I'd loose you as a friend if I did." He sat back down on the couch and looked up at Sam, who was chuckling to herself.

"Wow, we're pitiful, Danny, we really are. I was afraid of the same thing. I thought if I told you, you'd ignore me, push me away. I—I wouldn't be able to stand that, so I just tried to ignore it all. But—thanks. For everything." She smiled at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "So how about the rest of my Christmas present?"

Danny smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Anything for you, Sam," and he pulled her into a kiss.

_This is the greatest Christmas ever._ Sam thought to herself. She pulled away and looked into Danny's face.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ida Manson walked down the hall to her granddaughter's room. She slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw her granddaughter curled up next to Danny, both of them sleeping under Sam's blanket. Silently closing the door, she pulled out her cell phone.

"555-1221" she said to herself. The phone rang, and a woman answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton, this is Ida Manson, Sam's grandmother…..Yes, is it alright if Danny stays the night? He and Sam are sleeping, and I don't have the heart to wake him up. I'll send him back when they wake up…..Oh, thank you, Mrs. Fenton, and could Sam spend Christmas with you? I just found out that one of my friends is sick and needs me to take care of her for the next few days, and I don't want Sam to be all alone for Christmas……..thank you again, Mrs. Fenton. I really appreciate this."

She closed her phone and looked in on her granddaughter again. "Ah, young love." She closed the door and walked down the hall towards her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all folks! I hope you liked it, cuz it took forever to write. And yes, that is the Fenton's phone number, I got it off of TUE, when Lancer calls them to ask for a meeting at the Nasty Burger. And Sam's grandma is credited as Ida Manson, but I don't know if that's right, cuz they credit her dad as Jeremy, but in Control Freaks her mom calls him Thurston. So I dunno. But PLEASE review! I need to know how good it was and if I can keep doing stuff like this. And if people are actually reading it. Oh, and I can put up another chapter if you want, on Christmas day, where Tucker finds out and they go to Danny's for Christmas. But I can leave it here too. Whatever you want. If there aren't five people who want the second chapter, I'll just e-mail it to whoever wants it. Cuz I think it's good to end here, but I could go on. Yes. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Ah well. R&R!

the sleep warrior


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, look! The formatting issues are fixed! I think. If they're not, tell me and I'll fix it. AGAIN! ACK, why did it do that to me? But I hope it's better now!

Here's the chapter two you all (mostly) wanted. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first! But I don't think there'll be as much fluff. Just surprise and happiness and fluff. And embarrassing family moments. And maybe more hot chocolate. I like hot chocolate. But not as much as cider. Mmm, cider. I had cider yesterday. And I know it's like forever past Christmas, but DEAL WITH IT! It took a while to write this. Not sure why, but it did. Yes. Now I'm rambling, so I'll just let you read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RIINNNGGG! RIINNNGGG! RIINNNGGG!"

Sam awoke the next morning to the annoying sound of her phone ringing. Reaching over Danny, who was now also awake, she fumbled for the phone, which fell off its charger and onto the floor.

"Darn phone," she muttered. "Danny, could you get that for me?"

Grumbling an incoherent reply, he reached down and grabbed the phone, pressing it against her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, taking the phone from him.

"Hello, Sam, this is Mrs. Fenton. I was just wondering how much longer you two would be in getting here. The twins are going crazy waiting to open their presents."

"Wait, the two of us? But I'm staying here with my grandmother." Danny started to ask her what was going on but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Didn't she tell you? She called me last night to tell me Danny was staying the night and to ask if you could join us for Christmas. She said one of her friends was very sick and needed your grandmother to take care of her. So of course I agreed, I couldn't let you spend Christmas all by yourself."

Sam smiled at her grandmother's slyness. More than likely that "sick friend" was that guy she had been sneaking out to see lately.

"Oh, well we just woke up, so she hasn't had the chance to tell us yet. We'll be there in about a half hour. Is that ok?"

There was a short silence as Maddie considered Sam's offer. "Well, alright, but try to get here sooner. Those two boys are going to blow up the house if they have to wait much longer." There was a click at the other end of the line, and Sam gave the phone back to Danny.

"Who was that?" he asked, placing the phone back into its cradle.

Sam plopped her head back onto Danny's stomach. "Your mom. She called to say we needed to get to your house ASAP so that your cousins don't blow it up. I told her we'd be there in about a half hour."

A look of horror crossed Danny's face as he heard who had called.

"Oh no," he groaned. "I'm in so much trouble! The only reason she let me come over here last night is because I told her I'd only be gone an hour at the most. What did she say?"

"Don't worry about it, apparently my grandmother called last night and told her you'd fallen asleep over here. She also somehow managed to weasel her way out of spending Christmas here, too. She said she had a 'sick friend' that needed her to stay with them, so I'm spending Christmas with your family."

Danny paled at her last comment. "Um, Sam, uh, before you agree to that, I think there's something you should know."

Sam looked up at Danny's face. He was avoiding her stare, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. She propped her elbow onto his stomach and put her chin into her hand. "Shoot, nothing could be as bad as your parent's ghost hunting."

Laughing nervously, Danny looked down at the phone. "Well, um, there is something."

Seeing that he wasn't going to tell her without some prodding, Sam poked him in the side. "Tell me or I swear I'll poke you until you do!"

He flinched and tried to escape, but she wasn't about to let him off without telling her what could be worse than ghost-hunting parents who tried to kill you every time they saw you.

"Ok, ok! Just make the poking stop!" he cried. Sam smiled at him and stopped her poking.

"Alright then, tell me what it is that is so much worse than ghost-hunting parents."

"Well, how about twenty ghost-obsessed people under the same roof?"

Sam's jaw dropped. Twenty?

"Oh my goodness, you have got to be kidding me! Every one of your relatives are obsessed with ghosts too!"

"Well, just my dad's side. But yeah, pretty much. It's been really hard keeping my secret lately, with every one of their alarms going off every time I get near one. My cousins have been the worst, though. They've got their own weapons, and I think they've almost figured it out. So do you think you can handle it?" he asked. Sam looked into his face. _Well, I can't leave him to face that on his own. He'll need at least one person who understands him and can cover up for him. Jazz can't be there for him all the time. _

"I guess I really don't have much of a choice, do I?" she sighed.

Danny sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad I'll have at least one person there I can talk to. And I'll be able to get out of watching the twins since you'll be there."

Sam laughed at his comment. "Are they really all that bad? Even your mom sounded a bit scared of them on the phone."

"You don't know the half of it," he smiled. "They can cause more damage in less time than most of the ghosts I've ever fought. It gets pretty ugly."

Sam reluctantly got to her feet and stretched. "We'd better start getting ready to leave if we want your house to still be there. I'm going to go take a quick shower." She gathered her dark purple sweater, long black jeans and other necessities and headed off towards her large bathroom. She was just about to close the door when the phone rang again. Sighing, she rushed over to the couch. Danny handed her the phone and she placed it at her ear.

"Hello?"

"MERRY CHRISMAS SAM! WOOHOO!"

Sam groaned and glared into the phone. "Tucker, do you even know what time it is? It's probably like 7:00 in the morning!"

"Actually, its 10:08 and 17 seconds over there, to be exact." He replied.

Sam almost dropped the phone in shock. "Are you sure!" she yelled. Forgetting herself, she turned to Danny. "Oh my gosh, Danny! It's 10:00! No wonder the twins are freaking out."

"Danny?" she heard Tucker ask. "Why's he over at your house? I thought you were spending Christmas on your own."

Sam stuttered, not quite sure what to say. She hadn't meant to let Tucker know just yet, she had wanted him to figure it out on his own.

"Um, he uh, came over to, to give me my Christmas present!" she sputtered. She knew he hadn't bought it when she heard him snicker on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, yeah, and so why did you yell the time at him? Huh?"

Once again Sam was lost for words, but she was saved from scrambling for an answer as Danny took the phone from her.

"Hey, Tuck! I actually came over last night to give her the present……Yeah, that one…..I'd better get some of that! After all, you did base it on my life….Oh, alright. 10 percent. Uh huh…..yeah, sure. Oh, and Tuck? Keep it to yourself, ok?...Yeah, she's spending Christmas with us cuz her grandmother had to go take care of some sick person somewhere……TUCKER!... Yeah, you too! Merry Christmas, Tuck! See ya Monday."

He turned the phone off and set it back onto its charger. Looking up, he noticed Sam's face.

"What?"

Sam just shook her head and headed back to her shower. "Just get ready, ok?" Shutting the door, she allowed herself a small smile. _I should have guessed Tucker had something to do with all of this. And we probably just made him a very rich man, cuz knowing him he had hundreds of bets on when we would get together. They were probably planning this before school even ended. _Laughing silently, she turned the warm water on and let it run for a bit before stepping in.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out and wrapped her dark purple towel around her, grabbing a smaller one for her hair. She was just grabbing for her clothes when Danny knocked on the door.

"Are you ready yet, Sam? We'd better hurry before the twins blow the house up."

She smiled at the thought, remembering the video Danny showed her of their house blowing up. "Alright, I'm almost done. Be out in a sec."

Hastily throwing her clothes and make-up on, she rushed out of the bathroom and almost collided into Danny, who had been headed towards the bathroom again. He sighed in relief as he saw her.

"Thank goodness, lets go! I don't want to find bits and pieces of my house all over Amity." He grabbed her hand and ran out of the room.

"Danny, why aren't we just flying there?" she asked as he sprinted out her front door. She'd had barely enough time to grab a sweater and jacket before he had pulled her away.

"Because if we fly, there won't be any footprints leading away from the house, just to it, and if we're not there, someone might get suspicious."

"But who's going to even be watching for that?" Danny looked back at her as he pulled her through the snow.

"Well, the twins have been watching me a bit too closely lately for my liking, so I'm just being careful. And it never hurt to get a bit of exercise!" Sam just grumbled in response and put in an extra burst of energy.

They reached Danny's house a few minutes later, flushed and out of breath. They stopped for a minute to catch their breaths, and Danny grabbed the door handle. Twisting it open, they were met with a flurry of activity. People were scurrying about, making food and chasing after a couple of small whirlwinds. Maddie looked up from whatever she had been doing and smiled in relief.

"Oh, good, you made it! And I'm glad you could join us Sam." She didn't wait for their replies, but hurried out of the room. "Everyone, they're here! It's time to open presents!" She turned back to them and ushered them inside, taking their coats and hanging them on the rack. Danny just shrugged at Sam's incredulous look and led her to the couch before all the seats were taken.

The two twins rushed down the stairs and started whirling around the room, getting everyone seated. One of them, the one in red, rushed up to Danny and Sam.

"Geez, what took you guys so long! We were waiting forever and ever!" He didn't even wait for a response, but rushed off to find everyone and help them get seated. Just as soon as he left, the other one, who was wearing a blue sweater, rushed up to them and gave them a funny look.

"You weren't KISSING, were you? Cuz that's just gross! You'll get cooties if you kiss a _girl_!" he yelled before running off. Sam blushed to a deep crimson color, and Danny chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. And elderly lady wearing a purple jumpsuit yelled after the one in blue.

"Trevor, that's not very nice! Now apologize to Danny and his little friend right now! Auntie Maddie told you they weren't dating and to not push it!" she smiled over at them. "I'm sorry for his behavior, but he just doesn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut!"

When everyone was finally seated, Maddie stood up and caught their attention. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sam Manson. She's been a friend of Danny's since they were both in diapers, and I'm very glad she's here!" Danny blushed at her comment, giving Sam a look that said 'I am soooo sorry!'

"Sam, dear, I know you won't remember everyone, but I'll introduce them all anyway. The man in the black jumpsuit with the blond hair is Jack's brother, John, and the lady in the purple suit next to him is his wife Sue. They have the two boys, the twins. The one in blue is Trevor, and the one in red is Jeremy…" Sam nodded politely as Maddie listed off each of their names, but all she could absorb was the fact that 90 percent of them were wearing jumpsuits. The only ones that weren't were the twins, her, Danny, and a couple other girls sitting in the corner near Jazz.

"Alright, now Trevor and Jeremy, you two can pass out all of the presents to everyone." The two twins hurled themselves at the huge pile of presents under the tree and started passing them out. Sam just watched in amazement as they whirled about the room, getting most of the presents to the right owners. They even waited on their own presents until the tree had nothing underneath it. Sam was quite surprised when Trevor deposited a small package in her lap. It was just a small box, and had the same wrapping paper as the one she had opened last night. Looking at the tag, she saw "To: Sam From: Danny" written in very neat handwriting: definitely not Danny's. She looked up at Danny confusedly.

"Danny, how in the world did you slip away long enough to get this under your tree? I know it wasn't already there, you didn't even know I was coming over until this morning."

Danny just smiled sheepishly at her. "Just open it." She started unwrapping it and gasped when she saw the long black velvety box inside. Slowly opening it, she couldn't believe what she saw. Inside was a beautiful necklace, its thin delicate chain draped gracefully on the black velvet background. But the most amazing part was the small figure that hung down. It was a black, shiny dragon with a purple belly and eyes, its nose curled near its tail and fire spewing from its mouth.

"So what do you think? I called Jazz this morning while you were in the shower and had her wrap it for me. Do you like it?"

"Oh my goodness, Danny it's beautiful! But why did you get it for me? You already gave me the best present ever last night. You really didn't have to do this! It must have cost a fortune!"

Danny blushed a deep red and turned towards his sister. "Don't worry about it, I had a bit of help. But I'm glad you like it. I had hoped you would." He turned back to her and smiled, taking the small box from her hands.

"Here, let me help you." He took the necklace from its box and clasped it around her neck, not noticing that everyone was now watching them. She looked down at where it hung in the hollow of her neck, smiling at how perfectly it fit.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled him into an embrace, but quickly pulled away as she heard exclamations of "Awww…" "How cute!" and "Isn't that just precious?" from Danny's relatives. Both teens blushed a deep crimson and looked away. Seeing their discomfort, Maddie stood up.

"Alright everyone, now that we're done with presents, who's ready for some Christmas dinner!" Everyone clamored up from their seats and into the dining room, the scene that had just played out immediately forgotten.

Danny turned to Sam and helped her up from the couch. "Well, at least they're not staring at us anymore."

"Congrats, Danny!" said a voice from behind them. Both of them jumped in surprise as Jazz stepped up to them, smiling.

"I'm really glad you liked the necklace, Sam." She said. "It took Danny forever to find one he liked, and he didn't even know if he was going to be able to give it to you or not."

Sam looked towards her friend's—no, boyfriend's sister. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Before Jazz could answer, Danny took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on, we'd better get in there before we get stuck next to my dad."

They found seats at the end of the table, next to a lady in a yellow jumpsuit and a man in a dark blue one. Neither paid much attention to Danny or Sam, they were too busy gathering food onto their plates. When everything was passed out, Jack stood up to give grace.

"Thank you for all of this wonderful food, and for all of our family to be here. And thank you for Danny and Sam finally getting together. Ouch!" he stopped and glared at his wife, who had apparently kicked him under the table. "And please bless us all, and let us have many ghosts to fight this coming year. Amen." A loud chorus of 'Amen's' followed, and the talking and eating started. At first Sam tried to follow it, but she soon found she couldn't understand any of what they were talking about. It was all about inventions of some kind and their encounters with ghosts. Soon enough, everyone was clamoring for Maddie to tell them about the ghost kid she'd been hunting for three years. She cleared her throat and the room immediately quieted down.

"Well, as you all know, the ghost kid Danny Phantom has been running around Amity for the past three years. We still aren't quite sure of his intentions, as he sometimes helps us, sometimes hinders. But we have recently discovered some very interesting information: he might not even be all ghost."

This statement caused arguments to spring up all up and down the table, the girls rolling their eyes, Danny and Sam looking at each other worriedly. Maddie tapped on the table to get everyone's attention again.

"Please, please! I'm not done yet." She waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. "While we were out the other day, we saw him fighting with another ghost, one that also frequently haunts this town. We have heard the ghost boy call him the Box Ghost, and while they were fighting, the Box Ghost said something quite interesting." Danny groaned fairly loudly beside Sam, causing everyone to glance in their direction. Maddie ignored him and continued.

"Just before Phantom caught the Box Ghost in his thermos, which we believe to be one of our first models, he said 'You cannot defeat me, for you are only half ghost, and I am whole!' Which of course we have all though to be impossible before. I would like your opinion on this."

The speculation started, and Sam grabbed Danny's hand. "Come on, you don't look so good. Let's head up to your room for a bit until they stop." Seeing his reluctance, she pulled him to his feet and stopped in the doorway. "Don't worry, they won't figure it out. If your mom hasn't figured it out, I'm sure none of the rest will. She's about as smart as they get."

He smiled at her gratefully, turning back towards the table. "You're right; they'll never figure it out. Hey, why are they all smiling like that?"

Sam looked at the table, and everyone had stopped talking and turned towards them with huge grins on their faces. Jazz snickered in the corner, pointing up above their heads. Looking up, they saw a little green plant with red berries dangling from the doorjamb. They looked back at each other with surprise, and then blushed as they realized everyone would be watching. They didn't even notice Maddie pull a camera out from a drawer behind her.

"Well, Merry Chrismas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Danny." She replied. They leaned in and kissed, the perfect picture for Maddie's photo album.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES! It's done! Finally, geez it took me long enough. But I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not as good as the first one, or very in character, but I did my best with the given circumstances. There was going to be a lot more embarrassing moments, but I figured I'd leave them out. Oh, and no more chapter for this one, no matter how much you all whine! I just don't have any more ideas. No they don't find out, and they probably never will. On their own. R&R please!


End file.
